Divergent: Four's Point of View
by Stardust Macchiato
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Veronica Roth would write Divergent again in Four's point of view? Have you ever looked for it in the bookshelves to realize that it doesn't exist? Well here's you compromise: Four's point of view, but (sadly) not written by Roth ..


I open my eyes to the usual _beautiful_ scenery of a wooden panel above my head.

Getting up, fully alert, I throw the blanket off of me. Complete vigilance is one of the talents that help me in Dauntless. I look around the small room to see that I am the only one awake. My eyes roll in derision. Of _course,_ the youngest wakes up first.

Glancing down at my clothing, I see that I am still wearing the same black t-shirt as yesterday but I vaguely remembered changing my jeans to black cotton pants and then pulling the covers over my head to drown out Eric's snores.

Speaking of Eric...

As expected, Eric was still snoring away on his top bunk. I slept in the bunk under him, just because I was a mere trainer while Eric was a Dauntless leader and he felt the need to always have me reminded that his rank was higher than mine. Therefore, he slept above me.

Grabbing my black jeans, I changed out of the cotton ones. I decided to leave on the shirt.

Then, I remembered that today is Choosing Day. That meant I had to wear something formal; or in Dauntless words, something intimidating and... Dauntless.

I took off my t-shirt and turned around to get my black vest. Turning back to face the mirror, I catch a glimpse of my back. I shuddered at the thought of those five tattoos of each faction running down the center. I stood in front of the mirror, vest clutched in one hand, and the other arm just hanging by my side. The two biggest symbols on the top of the chain are circles making an enclosure over a flame and two helping hands.

My choice of Dauntless to Abnegation still confuses me sometimes. It's as if the guilt gets to me.

"Hey, Stiff. What are you doing?" a voice says. I hear it coming from behind me. Immediately, I know it's Eric. I guess he woke up. "A tattoo of the Abnegation symbol? What are you exactly? I thought you were a Dauntless sheepdog. Factions before blood, don't forget that, Four." He had said my nickname with such contempt, that I'm surprised that the room didn't laugh with Eric. Ignoring him, I put on the vest quickly. I glance at the mirror one last time. My dark blue eyes glare back at me and I'm thin. Too thin, even if there is some build. My hair's growing long, also. I need to cut it soon; ugh, me and my Abnegation tendencies.

I run out before Eric can throw another snide remark at me.

Truthfully, I don't think I should feel guilty. I left Abnegation in the first place because someone there should be drowning in guilt. But it hasn't happened. He hasn't realized his wrong-doings yet.

But if there's anything I regret more in the world, it's remaining a member of Dauntless.

The dining hall is filled with we rowdy Dauntless as usual. Uriah's throwing knives at apples, Marlene intercepting them, Zeke scowling at them.

"Hey Four! Come throw a knife at the apple. I want to see it hit the apple without Marlene catching the knife." I gave Uriah a rueful smile and walked off in the opposite direction. "Four". Another reason why I left Abnegation. But sometimes, I still wake up wondering why I'm wearing black instead of grey.

"Its choosing day, Four. Looking forward to the new initiates?" asks Uriah, who slides into the seat next to me. He's one of the two-year initiates. I don't know why, but the initiates that have been here for two years treat me more like a friend than their superior; probably because I am only one year older than them.

"Should I care? More initiates means another round of brats to take care of," I reply.

"You think of us like that?" he sniffs in mock offense. "You know," he whispers, dropping the tone of his voice several decibels. Leaning closer to me, Uriah continues, "I have been hearing rumors, rumors that you transferred here from the Stiff faction. Tell me, are you really a Stiff? Or have you been Dauntless all your life?" I could feel my blood go cold and I glare at him.

"Mind your own business. Shut your trap and go stab some some apples," I reply with an edge to my voice.

He stands up and gives me a pointed look, but he obliges to my request that was more a command than polite request.

Sighing in regret for raising my voice at him, I step out the building and sit in front of the train tracks. I hate it when people bring up my Abnegation upbringing. Yet, I remind myself everytime I see that tattoo on my back; I practically kill myself with my own actions. It reminds me of when I used to wear grey, when I had no freedom, when everything was too quiet for my own taste, when I was called by the name Tobias Eaton. The name Four was something special to me; I wore my excellence in my name every time someone called me Four. Four fears were all I had, practically impossible. But one particular fear... Marcus Eaton. The mere thought of my abusive guardian made me feel stinging slashes across my back and wrists. Looking down at my hands, I expect to see red marks but the skin there is as pale as ever.

After a long time of hearing nothing, I finally recognize the sound of stampeding feet. It must be time to go to the site of choosing. They stop at the entrance and Eric goes to the front.

"Hey, Four! Come here." I doubt he even remembers my original name. I walk over and stick my hands in my pockets. Even though he's a Dauntless leader, I'm taller than him. It must be embarrassing but he never says anything about it even if he does have a disgusted look on his face when I stand next to him. Eric looks at me as if waiting for something. I get the message and I start talking.

"Okay. Initiates, today is the Choosing Ceremony which I doubt any of you have watched while part of your second faction. I would ask that you stay single file as you go into the Choosing Room but knowing you lot as a bunch of Dauntless, I doubt that'll be of any use." A few people laugh at this and I continue. "To keep you in one piece for the ceremony, we ask that you simply walk into the train and not jump into it while it's moving. It'll stop here. Be glad that I requested this to Eric."

"Aww! Four, you're too kind!" a girl yells. I raise my eyebrow in the direction that the sound came from and redirect my attention to the whole crowd again.

"Move. And don't let me catch you dawdling. Stragglers will not be taken to too kindly!" I walk to the side as the train comes to a stop behind me. The Dauntless charge past me and I'm also knocked backwards by the wind. Maybe I should have asked for single file; Eric may be more powerful but the initiates are more willing to listen to me. I follow after the crowd and I seat myself near the door, next to Marlene.

As the train moves on, I can't help but wonder if there will be any Abnegation transfers to Dauntless this year. Or... No, that's impossible. But will there be any... Divergent? It's a daunting thought.

"Hey, Four!" Marlene yells. Her sudden shout jolts me from my trance. "I didn't know that you could think. You look like you're thinking." I glance at her quizzically.

"Respect your superiors, Marlene," I say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here's a bag of darts. Throw them at the beanbag." She hands me a bag of pointy darts and points towards Uriah, sitting in front of us. In his hand is a small brown beanbag. His face is grinning and foolish again with no trace of my coldness towards him from this morning. I feel slightly relieved but guilty also.

Half an hour later, when we at last reach the building for Choosing, the bag is finally empty and the beanbag looks like a porcupine. Uriah is also sporting a minor bleeding on his hand because Marlene hit my hand.

Eric calls for me and I make my way to the front.

"Show them your Dauntless pride, initiates!" I yell. They charge into the room, disturbing the Amity who smile graciously and the Erudite who brush their blue clothes, adjust their glasses, and turn up their noses in derision. Candor initiates don't bother to say loudly and painstakingly honestly what a nuisance we are. The Abnegation simply make way for the Dauntless, selfless dolts they are.

After all of us are settled down, a man goes up to the stage to announce the list of people Choosing today. I cringe to see that it's Marcus.

As the choosing goes along, we get a few transfers. One of the transfers, Peter, walks and acts in such a hateful and sly fashion that I can't help but hate him and wonder how he can even be from Candor.

After a while, they get to the name, Caleb Prior.

_Prior._

I recognized that name. He must be the son of a Prior who was good friends with Marcus. I remember that there was a daughter also... I watch as he cuts himself and the blood splatters... Erudite. The clamor rises up from the normally docile Abnegation and triumphant laughter rings up from Erudite. Even I'm a little confused here. All transfers are considered traitors but to make such a change is just... all wrong. I push my thoughts away as his sister goes up.

Beatrice Prior.

She looks small, but strong and confident. I truthfully don't know where she will go. She hesitates a bit before making the cut. The cut is too deep. Closing her eyes, she throws her wrist forward and the liquid splatters into Dauntless.

_Dauntless._

An Abnegation transferring into Dauntless. Like me. The thought is unthinkable. There has never been this sort of dilemma except for my choice. I watch as her grey clothing mingles into the sea of black. I can't help but think that she won't survive. But then again, selflessness and bravery aren't all that different.

I watch that girl the whole train ride back to Dauntless compound. She talks quietly to the transfer from Candor that has skin the color of light coffee beans. She had barely made it onto the train, the Beatrice girl. She and the Candor girl tried to help a boy transfer, but he missed. One initiate, already gone.

The train finally slows a little but is still moving. The Dauntless borns automatically jump onto the roof and the transfers follow suit. Abnegation hesitates but jumps. Good. Head-strong girl. Someone else falls. Two transfers. Dead already. It's sad how harsh Dauntless initiation is sometimes.

They have to jump off the roof now, into the net. The Abnegation girl steps near the ledge. Is she going to jump first?

"Hey, Stiff! I'd like to see you jump! What? Too stiff to let your grey skirts fly up?" It's that Peter boy. I hate him already. She glares at him and jumps.

I have to catch my breath as I see her flying down. I avoid heights if at all possible. She lands in the net with a thump and I know that she's made her mark.

I reach into the net along with all the other hands and I'm surprised that she grabs mine. I pull her up and I can see her flush with colour. I let go and I think I almost feel disappointed to let go for a moment.

"Hey! First jumper, a Stiff! Practically unheard of. What's your name?" someone yells. She looks confused and I whisper to her, "You get only one shot. Make it count."

She looks at me in gratitude and turns to face the questioner.

"Tris. My name is Tris."

I smile at her choice. Still Beatrice, but more Dauntless now.

I cross my arms while waiting for the transfer initiates.

_Hello Tris. Nice to meet you._

* * *

**[A/N]: This is my first fanfic on this website. Previously, I spent all my time on . So first chapter's up! Enjoy!**

**Q: What's the name of that third girl? I think her name started with an 'L'. I forgot and I need a little help jogging my memory... :)**


End file.
